The Empty Grave
by Glasgow
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Nath! Trois ans que Watson survit tant bien que mal, en espérant un miracle bien improbable. Mais lorsque le miracle se produit, tout n'est pas simple pour autant. Holmes/Watson


Je profite de cette occasion très spéciale pour revenir vers ce fandom que j'aime tant mais que je délaisse trop souvent. Nath, c'est pour toi, parce que je sais combien tu les aimes ces deux-là. J'espère que ces quelques mots pourront témoigner de toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais on ne le dira jamais assez, alors je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire! Je t'embrasse bien fort.

Et tous les autres lecteurs qui s'aventureront ici, j'espère que vous apprécierez également ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

La gargote était bruyante et enfumée, mais qu'importe, c'était bien dans cette ambiance où je n'avais le loisir de penser que je me sentais vivant. Mes souvenirs étaient devenus mes pires ennemis et lorsque je ne dormais pas je passais chaque seconde à les fuir au mieux. Boire et jouer aux cartes avec des inconnus était généralement ce qui fonctionnait parfaitement. Alors je m'abrutissais de bruit, de conversations insipides, perdant et gagnant sans fin de l'argent au travers de parties de poker qui ne m'apportaient plus depuis longtemps le moindre plaisir. Ce n'était plus vraiment une vie mais elle me maintenait à distance de la douleur. Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir, j'avais bien assez donné. Des mois que je n'étais même plus capable de pleurer, comme si les larmes s'étaient taries, ce qui était aussi bien. Restait à annihiler chacune des autres émotions, peut-être en les noyant dans le whisky frelaté ou les consumant avec le mauvais tabac que je fumais sans cesse.

Trois ans ! Je vivais de la sorte depuis trois ans et loin de cicatriser les blessures n'avaient de cesse d'empirer, parce qu'après tout un cœur brisé ne peut se soigner. De ce jour maudit, celui de La chute comme je l'avais sobrement nommé, je ne gardais que quelques images floues. Un dernier regard intense, un corps qui bascule, un cri, le mien, et cette cascade de flots déchaînés qui me l'avait enlevé… Des jours de recherches vaines durant lesquels je m'appuyais sur Mycroft, qui semblait bien moins affecté que moi.

Abruti de douleur, refusant d'admettre que je ne le reverrais plus, je me laissais faire, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot depuis le cri déchirant poussé au mot de La chute, celui-là même que j'entendais raisonner sans fin lors de mes rares moments de repos. Mycroft ne commenta jamais mes réactions, organisant autant les recherches qui demeureraient inutiles, que notre retour en Angleterre ensuite, tout en veillant sur moi avec un zèle qui aurait insupporté Sherlock. Oui mais voilà, Sherlock n'était plus, voilà justement le cœur du problème.

Le brouillard dans mon esprit se propagea durant tout le voyage de retour. Le trajet en train à travers la Suisse puis la France, le bateau… je n'avais conscience de rien. En gare de Londres Mycroft m'annonça sobrement qu'il avait fait prévenir mon épouse, qu'elle avait promis de venir m'attendre. Et effectivement elle était bien sur le quai, l'attitude digne, semblant farouchement volontaire. Elle était là dans le but évident de prendre soin de son homme, démarche noble s'il en était, mais je ne voulais certainement pas de sa pitié. J'avais surtout besoin d'être seul pour tenter de digérer ce qui m'était tombé dessus et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Descendant discrètement du train, ne me donnant même pas la peine de récupérer mes maigres effets, je me mêlai à la foule dense du quai et quittai rapidement la gare. Arrêtant un fiacre ce fut tout naturellement que je donnai l'adresse de Baker Street au conducteur. Discrètement, pour éviter toute question de Mrs. Hudson, qui était très certainement déjà au courant du drame, je montai à l'étage dès mon arrivée, me retrouvant dans le salon de mon compagnon. Avisant son hideuse veste d'intérieure je la passai et me laissai tomber sur le sofa.

Ainsi à l'abri dans ce que je considérais comme un sanctuaire je me laissai enfin aller à pleurer, pour la toute première fois depuis cette chute qui m'avait tout pris. Je demeurai deux jours entiers dans cet appartement, si mon ancienne logeuse se doutait de ma présence elle n'en dit rien et ce fut finalement Lestrade, ce fidèle Lestrade avec lequel Holmes et moi avions toujours été si injustes par le passé, qui vint me déloger, me ramenant douloureusement vers une existence dont je ne voulais plus. Son intervention fut pourtant bénéfique et si je ne l'ai jamais remercié je lui serai néanmoins éternellement reconnaissant pour ce qu'il fit pour moi ce jour-là. Peut-être me serais-je tout bonnement laissé mourir sans son intervention.

Ma vie à partir de là ne fut qu'une succession de souffrances. J'ai réintégré le domicile conjugal et Mary se fit un devoir de m'épauler même si je la sentais bien souvent plus heureuse qu'elle n'aurait dû étant donné les circonstances. Mais après tout elle n'avait jamais porté Holmes dans son cœur. Quant à mon propre cœur, il n'était plus qu'un terrain en friche. Les larmes se sont taries avec le temps, mais ce fut bien la seule chose qui sembla s'arranger.

Un an plus tard je perdis mon épouse, épreuve de plus qui n'eut pour seule conséquence de m'enlever la dernière chose me rattachant à une vie décente. S'ajoutant à cela la culpabilité de n'avoir compris ce qui se jouait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et la sensation désagréable de ne pas la regretter autant que j'aurais dû, pas autant que Holmes en tout cas. De joyeuse et enjouée elle était devenue renfermée, ne quittant plus guère notre domicile. Je ne remarquai pas cependant qu'elle ne mangeait plus et dormait presque tout le jour. Elle décida de partir se reposer chez des amis à la campagne et j'étais convaincu de la retrouver très vite en bonne forme. Elle s'éteignit trois jours plus tard, me laissant avec mes regrets alors que j'analysais chacun des signes précédemment cités avec un retard quasiment criminel.

Je perdis à cet instant une amie douce et mon plus fidèle soutient. Ce fut l'occasion de me remettre réellement en question. L'avais-je seulement aimée ? Pas autant qu'elle le méritait de cela j'étais certain, mais à ma décharge Holmes avait pris bien trop de place dans mon cœur pour que quiconque puisse rivaliser. Le détective et moi avions vécu une passion brutale, presque destructrice bien avant que Mary n'entre dans ma vie. Et tandis que je me rapprochais d'elle nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de nous séparer. Nous aimer était bien trop dangereux et nous nous affrontions bien trop souvent pour que cette relation soit saine. Je reprochais à Sherlock ses inconséquences permanentes qui mettaient sa vie en péril et son incapacité à me traiter avec les égards que je méritais. Lui m'en voulait de le rendre dangereusement humain et que ma présence à ses côtés l'empêche bien souvent de se concentrer sur des choses bien plus importantes que nous. Dans ces conditions la vie à deux était souvent étouffante.

Mon mariage nous permis au moins de sauver notre amitié même si bien souvent tout le reste me manquait. Car je l'avais tendrement aimé même si j'avais eu le plus souvent du mal à l'avouer ne serait-ce qu'à moi-même. Non, rectification, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré Mary. Quant à elle, elle avait été une fidèle compagne qui m'avait laissé espérer un temps pouvoir mener une existence rangée. Pour cela je pleurai ensuite plus la perte d'une amie qu'une âme-sœur. Cette âme-sœur je l'avais perdu un an avant en Suisse et c'était bien de cette disparition que je ne pouvais me remettre.

Après l'enterrement de mon épouse je vendis autant notre maison que mon cabinet, me défit de ma clientèle et réintégrai mon ancien appartement, dont Mycroft continuait à payer chaque mois le loyer. Je ne tarderais pas à en comprendre la raison. J'avais peu de besoins et me contentait depuis lors de vivre sur ma maigre pension de l'armée. A partir de là ce fut une véritable spirale qui m'entraîna bien bas.

Désormais je dormais la journée et passais toutes mes nuits dans les pires tripots à boire et fumer le moindre de mes gains aux cartes, perdant d'ailleurs plus souvent que je ne gagnais. Ceci était aussi bien, qu'aurais-je fait de cet argent alors même que je n'avais plus la moindre perspective d'avenir ? J'agissais au quotidien dans le seul but de trouver un soulagement bref et factice dans ces quelques plaisirs tout en espérant secrètement perdre la vie dans une bagarre d'ivrognes ou un quelconque accident tandis que chaque jour à l'aube je traversais la ville de mon pas incertain. Mon seul but en quittant mon lit chaque soir était de faire en sorte d'avoir au plus vite davantage d'alcool que de sang dans l'organisme et j'étais devenu plutôt bon à cet exercice. Et ce n'était certes pas mes seules inconséquences.

Plus d'une fois j'échouai dans une ruelle sinistre avec un inconnu à qui je m'empressais de faire l'amour sans réaliser que nous pouvions être surpris dans une position pour le moins compromettante ou que cet amant pouvait ensuite me faire chanter sous la menace d'une dénonciation. Je m'en fichais, je ne pouvais de toute façon pas tomber plus bas que je ne l'étais déjà. Dans chacune de ces brèves étreintes j'espérais retrouver au moins un instant la sensation éprouvée quand j'étais dans les bras de Sherlock, mais évidemment c'était peine perdue et chaque fois j'étais ensuite plus désespérée que jamais.

Cette demi-vie n'en était plus une depuis longtemps mais je ne voyais pas comment arranger cela, n'en ayant même pas le désir. Holmes était mort, comment aurais-je pu prétendre au droit de vivre encore dans ces conditions ?

Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade et le frère du détective, mes derniers liens avec une réalité devenue trop dure à affronter, s'inquiétaient pour moi et usaient à tour de rôle de trésors d'imagination pour me ramener à sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était peine perdue, je savais être têtu. J'avais eu le meilleur des professeurs durant bien des années après tout.

ooOoo

Ce soir là n'était pas différent des autres, j'enchaînais les verres tout en perdant mon argent avec un zèle certain – j'apprendrai plus tard que depuis le début Mycroft payait mes dettes avec régularité, contribuant certainement à me sauver la vie plus d'une fois – et étais flatté des regards de moins en moins discrets que m'adressait un jeune éphèbe depuis l'autre bout de la salle. C'était pourtant à se demander comment je pouvais seulement lui plaire, je ne m'étais pas rasé depuis des jours, mes cheveux auraient mérité une bonne coupe et surtout j'étais plus maigre que jamais. Les rares fois où je croisais mon reflet dans une glace je me faisais peur. Peut-être jouait-il la comédie dans le but de pouvoir me détrousser lorsque nous aurions été isolés, mais je n'en avais cure. J'étais devenu si inconséquent que j'avais de la chance que ce genre de mésaventure ne me soit pas encore arrivée. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela de la chance au point où j'en étais. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand-chose que l'on aurait pu me voler, j'avais joué, et perdu cela s'entend, jusqu'à ma montre.

Loin de toutes ces considérations, j'étais en train de mesurer mes chances de pouvoir entraîner ce gamin trop beau pour être réel vers la sortie et trouver un coin tranquille où profiter de son corps bien plus frais que le mien lorsque j'en fus quitte pour une sacrée frayeur.

Sans que je ne le vois – mais j'avais perdu nombre de mes réflexes depuis bien longtemps – un homme s'était approché de moi et venait de me saisir par le bras, me soulevant de ma chaise avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Dehors ! cria-t-il en m'entraînant effectivement à sa suite vers la porte. Vous avez bien assez bu pour toute une vie. »

J'allais protester et me débattre, m'aidant de ma canne que j'étais tout de même parvenu à saisir à l'ultime seconde, mais quelque chose dans son attitude m'en empêcha. Sans en comprendre la raison je ne me sentais plus la moindre volonté. A trop avoir tiré sur la corde voilà qu'elle cédait et qu'il était temps que j'en accepte les conséquences. J'espérais cependant une mort rapide, c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais aspirer désormais qu'il me semblait avoir vendu mon âme au diable.

Dehors, à la faible lueur de l'éclairage public je tentais d'observer, et peut-être reconnaître, mon agresseur, qui à présent ne me semblait plus guère me vouloir du mal. Mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se dissimuler. Me tournant presque le dos, portant un grand chapeau, il n'avait pas l'intention de me faciliter la tâche.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » m'écriai-je d'une voix rauque que j'eus du mal à reconnaître comme étant la mienne.

L'inconnu eut un bref rire triste qu'il me sembla reconnaître, mais j'étais depuis longtemps coutumier de ce genre de fantaisie pour encore seulement m'en soucier.

« Vous sauvez la vie sans nul doute, dit-il lentement. »

Cette voix… Cette fois je n'avais plus le moindre doute. Je bondis avec une rapidité que je ne pensais plus posséder et lui arrachai son chapeau. Je poussai alors un cri en reculant vivement, la main sur la bouche et le cœur battant la chamade comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Cela ne se pouvait ! Il était mort ! Je l'avais vu tomber et nul ne pouvait survivre à cet enfer qui s'était refermé sur lui. C'était impossible, même pour lui qui m'avait habitué plus d'une fois à être là où on l'attendait le moins.

« Holmes, bredouillai-je mollement, me sentant à deux doigts de m'effondrer.

\- John », dit-il en retour d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant de moi.

Je le repoussai avec ma canne tout en le fusillant du regard. Je ne voulais aucune de ses explications, ni ne voulais tomber dans le piège de l'écouter, parce qu'alors j'aurais été fichu de tout lui pardonner. Je devais seulement faire au plus vite. Fuir pour ne pas devenir plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà.

« John…

\- Allez-vous-en ! Partez et laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas vous voir. »

Sur ces paroles je me détournai et m'enfuis aussi vite que ma jambe me le permettait. Ma canne martelant le pavé à un rythme soutenu je faisais fi de ma douleur, celle-là même que j'avais oubliée depuis bien longtemps, à mesure que mon cœur revenait à la vie.

Peut-être que Holmes me suivait, peut-être pas, je n'avais nulle envie de me retourner pour vérifier. Je voulais juste partir, tenter de lui échapper autant que je voulais échapper à celui que j'étais devenu.

C'est tout naturellement que mes pas me menèrent vers ce cimetière où j'avais passé tant de temps ces trois dernières années. Il faisait sombre ici mais je connaissais ces allées par cœur et avais bien assez de la lueur de la lune pour m'éclairer. Rapidement j'arrivai devant une tombe que je ne connaissais que trop bien. M'arrêtant en haletant je contemplai la pierre tombale et me sentis tout de suite bien mieux. C'était écrit là, et si son corps n'avait jamais été remonté des eaux déchaînées, cette tombe me confirmait que Holmes était bien mort et que je venais d'être victime d'une hallucination. Peut-être bien le premier pas vers la folie. Peut-être bien que j'étais enfin bel et bien condamné.

Je contemplais le marbre de la pierre tombale en forçant mon cœur à se calmer. Tout comme dans l'appartement de Baker Street ici aussi, au pied de cette sépulture, j'étais à ma place. J'étais venu me recueillir ici si souvent. Une fois par jour au début et même maintenant j'y revenais régulièrement lorsque j'étais sobre, demeurant souvent des heures plongé dans mes pensées, parfois même m'autorisant à parler brièvement à ce maudit détective qui m'avait abandonné bien trop tôt.

Le jour de l'enterrement de mon camarade, après avoir végété bien plus longtemps que nécessaire dans l'église bondée, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de critiquer Mycroft et toute cette mascarade. Pourquoi une cérémonie puisque Sherlock n'avait que faire de ces rites ? A quoi bon un cercueil puisqu'il devait rester désespérément vide ? Et cette pierre tombale au message laconique… Un nom, deux dates… Absurde une fois encore. Et pourtant dès le lendemain j'y étais revenu trouver un réconfort qui m'était refusé partout ailleurs. Sherlock aurait trouvé cela stupide, moi aussi d'ailleurs et pourtant j'étais là, fidèle, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, à m'adresser au néant comme si je lui parlais à lui. Et cela m'avait fait un bien fou, devais-je admettre.

Ce soir encore, alors que la folie me gagnait corps et bien, c'était encore ici que je retrouvais un semblant de raison. Encore faible de mes récentes émotions et de ma course désespérée, je m'assis finalement à même le sol et posai une main tremblante sur le marbre froid. Mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole comme je l'avais fait si souvent à cette même place, le démon que j'avais tenté de fuir était de nouveau à mes côtés.

« Laissez-moi ! criai-je avec l'énergie du désespoir. Pourquoi donc m'infliger cela après tout le mal que vous m'avez déjà causé ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, pour vous sauver de vous-même. Mon bon Watson, vous êtes en train de vous détruire.

\- Par votre faute !

\- Il suffit. »

Le ton du détective, quoi qu'à cet instant je n'étais pas encore tout à fait certain que c'était bien lui, était sec et me coupa dans mon élan tandis qu'il s'asseyait près de moi. Je le contemplais donc en silence, choqué par son culot.

« Nous devons parler John.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. De deux choses l'une, soit j'ai définitivement perdu toute raison et converse avec une apparition, soit vous êtes bien là et m'avez menti pendant trois ans. Je puis vous assurer qu'à tout prendre je préfère la première option.

\- Et pourtant vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il s'agit en fait de la seconde. »

Détournant la tête, j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Qu'aurais-je pu dire tandis que je commençais à me faire une raison et admettre du même coup qu'il était bien près de moi ? La surprise passée je me pris tout à coup à le détester et constatai du même coup que c'était au moins aussi douloureux que l'avoir cru mort.

Alors que j'esquissais un geste pour me lever Holmes me retint en posant une main sur mon épaule. Se faisant il s'était dangereusement rapproché et j'en profitai pour lui assener un crochet du droit, lâchant un soupir de satisfaction lorsque lui poussa un cri où surprise et douleur se mêlaient.

« Watson !

\- Quoi ? Cela vous fait mal ? ricanai-je, mauvais. Alors laissez-moi recommencer une dizaine de fois et vous ne serez encore qu'à un dixième de ce que j'éprouve.

\- Pardonnez-moi », souffla-t-il en s'écartant, tâtant sa lèvre fendue.

Je ressentis un soulagement absurde à voir le sang perler.

« Un peu de tenue, grogna-t-il. Je sais que j'ai agis comme un moins que rien, mais j'avais une bonne raison…

\- Un moins que rien ? Non, vous êtes loin du compte. Vous vous êtes conduit comme le pire des salauds !

\- Une bonne raison que j'entends bien vous expliquer ici et maintenant, continua-t-il d'un ton égal sans tenir compte de mon interruption même si j'avais vu ses yeux se voiler au moment de l'insulte. Dussé-je faire rentrer de force mes explications. »

J'eus un grognement moqueur, bien peu enclin à lui faciliter la tâche malgré ma curiosité qui allait croissant et la soudaine envie que j'avais de le prendre dans mes bras et ravager ses lèvres des miennes plutôt que de mon poing cette fois.

« Oui je vous ai menti, trahi, laissé souffrir, mais j'avais une bonne excuse.

\- Rien ne peut excuser ce que j'ai enduré !

\- Oh je vous en prie ! Comme si vous n'aviez pas trouvé un plaisir malsain dans ce rôle de martyr. Vous n'avez eu de cesse de vous complaire dans ce rôle de veuf éploré alors qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour vous reprendre en main. Comme si je valais autant de larmes, une telle déchéance.

\- Alors vous n'avez rien compris, lançai-je, toute colère envolée pour faire place au plus profond désarroi. Comment aurai-je pu me prendre en main alors même que je n'avais plus la moindre raison de me lever le matin ? Vous étiez cette raison. Parce que je vous aimais, bougre d'idiot.

\- Emploi intéressant de l'imparfait, remarqua-t-il, déstabilisé pour la toute première fois. C'est donc de l'histoire ancienne ?

\- Il y a une heure j'aurais répondu que c'était au contraire une histoire plus d'actualité que jamais. Mais à présent que vous êtes bien là je ne sais plus que penser. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En ce cas laissez-moi une chance, une seule chance de me faire pardonner. Après ces explications que je tiens à vous donner peut-être trouverai-je grâce à vos yeux. »

Je hochai brièvement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer dans cette voie s'il pensait que c'était inévitable. Pourtant tandis qu'il parlait j'étais incapable de le regarder, préférant regarder cette sépulture qui devenait cette nuit plus inutile que jamais. Alors il m'expliqua tout. Sa survie miraculeuse grâce entre autre à une bonne dose de chance et l'appareil respiratoire dérobé à son frère. Combien il était inquiet pour ma sécurité malgré la mort de Moriarty puisque Moran était toujours présent et tout son réseau encore actif. Or Holmes mort tout comme son patron, Moran n'avait plus à nous assassiner mon épouse et moi comme l'avait tant désiré le Napoléon du crime. Avec de surcroit Mycroft pour veiller sur nous, Mary et moi étions donc en relative sécurité. Sherlock pouvait donc s'occuper de tout le reste.

Trois ans ne furent pas de trop pour traquer chaque complice de Moriarty, certains se cachant et attendant leur heure dans les endroits les plus reculés et improbables. Dernière pièce de l'échiquier en tant que digne héritier du maître, le sniper avait été arrêté la semaine précédente alors qu'il fomentait un attentat contre la famille royale.

Dans ces conditions plus rien n'obligeait désormais mon compère à vivre encore dans la clandestinité. La raison de sa présence ici à mes côtés à cet instant. Ce fut pourtant très exactement ce dernier détail, plus que tous les autres, qui me fit tiquer.

« Pourquoi justement ce soir ? Je veux dire, je vous en veux toujours comme vous ne pouvez l'imaginer même si une part de moi comprends et accepte toute cette mascarade. Mais pourquoi vous dévoiler justement ce soir ? insistai-je en songeant au jeune homme que je m'apprêtais à aborder avant l'intervention triviale dont je fus victime. Pourquoi pas la semaine dernière, dès l'arrestation de Moran ? Ou la semaine prochaine ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

\- Ce n'était effectivement pas prévu ainsi. J'avais l'intention de faire cela en y mettant les formes pour tenter de vous épargner au moins un peu. Les divers rapports que me faisaient Mycroft chaque fois que nous étions en contact m'avaient douloureusement fait comprendre que vous ne gériez pas aussi bien que je m'y attendais. Peut-être devrais-je m'en sentir flatté d'ailleurs…

\- Holmes…

\- Oui, donc je tenais à vous ménager. Dans ce but je vous suis par moi-même depuis plusieurs jours. Plusieurs nuits devrais-je plutôt dire étant donné les habitudes noctambules que vous avez adoptées… Je voulais étudier un peu vos habitudes, votre routine, pour ensuite réapparaître au meilleur moment possible.

\- Mais ?

\- Donc vous n'avez rien vu venir ? Seigneur il est étonnant que vous ayez réussi à demeurer en vie aussi longtemps malgré votre inconséquence. Certes je dois vous avouez que les hommes chargés de votre protection par Mycroft ont dû intervenir à plusieurs reprises pour vous empêcher de connaître un sort sinon funeste au moins désagréable… L'un des jeunes hommes que vous avez emmené dans une chambre d'hôtel sordide l'an dernier avant d'allégrement le sodomiser avait l'intention de produire les quelques photos prises par un complice si vous refusiez de payer. Avec quel argent on se le demande… Heureusement vos gardes du corps si je puis dire ont eu tôt fait de récupérer les clichés et les deux inconséquents jouissent d'une toute nouvelle existence aux Indes. Quelle idée aussi de vous choisir des amants ainsi au hasard ? A plus forte raison que vous avez mis du cœur dans chacune de ces étreintes. Je pourrais m'en offusquer et être jaloux si je n'étais certain que c'était bien à moi que vous songiez en abusant de leurs corps…

\- Au but je vous prie », articulai-je avec difficulté alors que le rouge me montait aux joues.

Ainsi non seulement Holmes était au courant de ces habitudes totalement sordides dont j'étais devenu coutumier mais en plus il apparaissait qu'il n'était pas le seul. J'étais tout bonnement mortifié et n'envisageais plus un instant pouvoir me retrouver en face de Mycroft même s'il apparaissait qu'il m'avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

« L'un de vos usuriers, à qui vous deviez une somme plus que considérable, avait prévu de vous éliminer. Là encore la capacité à agir promptement de mon frère fut salvatrice. Il est alors apparu que vous ne teniez pas vos comptes puisque jamais vous n'avez remarqué que vos dettes disparaissaient.

\- J'ai effectivement été un peu dépassé, avouai-je, plus honteux que jamais. Mais il est évident que je rembourserai à votre frère jusqu'au dernier penny.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir avec quel argent vous comptez le faire. C'est inutile de toute façon, voyez ceci comme la réparation modeste aux torts que je vous ai sciemment causé par mes actes. »

Comme si nous pouvions être quitte aussi facilement. Je n'en fis pourtant pas la remarque. L'étalage de mes récents faits d'armes m'avait rendu moins mordant que de coutume. Je me contentai donc d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Sherlock je vous prie d'abréger, dis-je d'une voix défaite.

\- Oui, oui, donc les raisons de ma réapparition soudaine. Le jeune homme qui vous dévorait du regard, n'avez-vous donc pas remarqué qu'il ne s'intéressait pas qu'à vous ? Et pour cause, il avait un complice dans la salle. Il devait vous attirer dehors puis tout deux avaient prévu de vous détrousser après vous avoir mis hors d'état de vous défendre. Je doute qu'ils se soient préoccupés un seul instant de vous laisser en vie si d'aventure ils avaient pu agir. J'ai donc estimé que votre sécurité méritait une entorse à mes projets.

\- Alors vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie ce soir ?

\- Probablement, conclut-il avec une modestie dont il était bien peu coutumier.

\- En ce cas merci », dis-je en parvenant enfin à le regarder.

Lui aussi avait changé durant ces trois années, remarquais-je enfin. C'en était fait de sa malice, de son sourire facile quand nous étions seuls. Il semblait avoir gagné en maturité ce que j'avais perdu en innocence. Cette séparation n'avait épargné aucun de nous, je n'en éprouvais pourtant aucun soulagement.

« Oui, merci, répétai-je. Cependant cela n'excuse en rien le fait que vous m'ayez abandonné. Vous aviez vos raisons, et de bonnes raisons, je l'ai bien compris, mais rien ne valait l'enfer que j'ai traversé. En ami responsable vous auriez dû au moins me faire savoir que vous allier bien. Croyez-vous que j'en aurais informé Moran, signant du même coup mon propre arrêt de mort ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais tout comme moi il vous avait fait surveiller, probablement pour que vous le meniez à moi dans le cas où j'aurais été bien vivant. Malin que cet homme. Comme vous il a eu un excellent professeur mais dans son cas cela semble avoir réellement porté ses fruits.

\- Oh…, m'offusquais-je, bien inutilement puisqu'il était loin d'en avoir fini.

\- Il aurait remarqué le moindre changement dans votre attitude. Cela me désole de devoir l'avouer mais votre chagrin faisait partie de mes atouts. »

Cette fois c'en fut trop ! Je me relevai rapidement tandis qu'il faisait de même avec une seconde à peine de retard.

« Vous êtes le plus ignoble des monstres ! aboyai-je. Non content d'avoir profité de ma détresse vous ne m'avez laissé pleurer ma femme comme elle le méritait à trop vous regretter. C'est sur sa tombe que je devrais me recueillir plutôt qu'être venu si souvent ici, devant ce qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une sinistre mascarade. Je vous déteste ! Et notez que cette fois je n'emploie aucunement l'imparfait.

\- John, veuillez cesser de vous conduire comme un enfant !

\- Un enfant ? Alors cessez de vous conduire comme un ignoble con ! »

Une nouvelle fois l'insulte sembla le blesser plus que de raison, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait il y a trois ans en tout cas, et je me surpris à me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu traverser durant tout ce temps pour m'apparaître aussi différent que dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être qu'avec de la patience je parviendrai à le pousser à se confier à moi.

C'est alors que je compris que malgré toutes mes paroles je ne lui en voulais pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité. J'étais pour cela bien trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Pourtant il fallait que je reste ferme. Il m'avait fait souffrir, il devait le comprendre. Ce n'était pas mon rôle de le préserver, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je vais rentrer, annonçai-je d'une voix ferme, quoi que pas autant que j'aurais voulu. Il va de soit que je ne veux pas de vous là-bas. Plus jamais. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer là où vous avez passé toute cette semaine. Si vous me donnez une adresse je vous ferai livrer vos affaires. Et vous pourrez dire à votre frère que désormais je m'acquitterai seul du loyer. Il était temps que je reprenne ma vie en mains. J'ai pleuré bien assez longtemps un fantôme qui n'en valait certainement pas le coup. »

Sur ce, pas peu fier de la tirade même si elle m'avait brisé le cœur autant qu'à mon ami, je lui tournai le dos mais ne m'éloignai pas immédiatement. Qu'attendais-je donc ? Je n'aurais su le dire mais pour un instant encore je voulais lui laisser une chance de me montrer qu'il tenait à moi autant que je tenais à lui. Parce que j'avais menti bien sûr. Certes je le détestais effectivement, mais je l'aimais tout autant, de cela je n'avais aucun doute. Des mensonges, à plus forte raison pour la bonne cause, ne pouvait avoir raison de toutes ces années d'amour. Et tant pis si à cause de cela j'étais faible.

Quand ses deux mains fermes me saisirent par les épaules je ne pus retenir un frisson où se mêlaient satisfaction et haine. J'aurais tout donné à cet instant pour le repousser violement, mais je désirais tout autant qu'il me serre contre lui et me rappelle du même coup combien il était bon à chaque fois de tout lui pardonner.

Il effaça toute hésitation chez moi en me retournant de force. Un instant nous nous affrontâmes du regard et je sentis du même coup toute volonté m'abandonner. Lorsque ses lèvres furent sur les miennes je n'eus qu'un gémissement pitoyable avant de passer mes bras autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de moi. Avec une rage que je ne me connaissais pas je mordis sa lèvre avant d'intensifier le baiser. La passion brûlait en moi, faite d'autant de désir que de colère. Il m'avait menti mais il était si beau. Il m'avait manipulé mais il était à nouveau tout à moi. Je le voulais autant que je désirais le tuer de mes mains. C'en était à un point où je ne savais comment agir.

Je le repoussai pour le fusiller du regard. Son attitude neutre n'était certes pas pour m'aider.

« Je vous déteste, maugréai-je d'un ton froid comme je n'en avais jamais été capable.

\- Je le sais. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que vous serez incapable de me repousser. »

Cette assurance m'exaspéra au moins autant que le reste. J'étais sur des charbons ardents mais lui tellement égoïste comme à son habitude n'en avait même pas conscience. Trois ans et il n'avait pas changé d'un poil là où moi je ne me reconnaissais plus. Pourtant comme avant il avait évidemment raison. Chaque parelle de mon corps le haïssait autant qu'elle le désirait.

« Cessez donc de vous torturer cher John et agissez comme bon vous semble. Ne serait-ce pas le plus simple à ce stade ?

\- Pas pour vous. Si j'agis effectivement comme je le veux cela risque d'être douloureux pour vous.

\- Et qui vous dit que je suis contre ? Soyez un homme bon sang ! Comme vous l'avez été tout ce temps auprès de ces étrangers qui n'ont jamais réussi à étancher votre soif de moi. »

Parce que bien sûr il n'ignorait rien de la façon dont je m'étais servi de ces amants, me montrant parfois brutal tandis que je les possédais. Je n'avais jamais agi de la sorte avec Sherlock par le passé, ayant bien trop de respect pour lui. Mais c'était bien loin d'être encore le cas désormais. S'il était en tout point désirable je ne voyais plus en lui qu'un étranger. Ce qui était bien naturel après trois longues années de silence. Et s'il le demandait c'était bien qu'il le voulait. Voilà qui était plus que suffisant pour me faire agir enfin sans plus guère me poser de questions.

Je repoussai vivement mon compagnon qui tomba lourdement assis à même le sol, tout contre sa pierre tombale. Il s'était peut-être bien fait mal mais honnêtement je n'en avais cure. L'instant d'après je fus sur lui, ne faisant plus rien pour retenir mes instincts primitifs.

Mes mains étaient partout sur lui, caressant avec rudesse, griffant la peau pâle à chaque vêtement que j'écartais. Il était à moi, il avait toujours été mien et j'entendais nous le rappeler autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Il me sembla même que je le mordis à l'une ou l'autre reprise, mais ce détail devint vite flou par la suite et c'était aussi bien. Tout le long j'alternai entre mots d'amour murmurés tendrement et insultes presque aboyées. Inconsciemment je lui en voulais autant pour son abandon que pour cette façon qu'il avait de si bien me faire perdre la tête. Le punir pour ces deux points me semblait obligatoire, j'y mis donc tout mon cœur. Lui ne dit rien, outre quelques murmures d'encouragement qui me donnèrent bonne conscience, m'aidant même parfois tant je le déshabillais maladroitement.

Allions-nous réellement faire l'amour au beau milieu de ce cimetière, sur cette tombe quoi que vide où j'avais si souvent pleuré ? Cela semblait plus que probable mais je n'avais pas le moins du monde la force de m'en offusquer. Cela m'apparaissait comme une belle façon de boucler la boucle. Faire cela, cet acte aussi contre-nature qu'il était bon, à l'endroit même où j'avais sacrifié tant d'heures durant ces dernières années. Y avait-il meilleure façon de faire fi du passé ? Je ne le pensais pas cette nuit-là, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui à la vérité.

Partiellement dévêtus autant l'un que l'autre, suffisamment en tout cas pour nous permettre de faire ce que nous avions l'intention de faire, j'incitai Holmes sans ménagement à se mettre à genoux, tandis qu'il s'appuyait de ses avant-bras sur la stèle de marbre. Léchant sa nuque, j'envahie son intimité d'un geste brusque qui le fit crier, quoi que davantage de plaisir que d'inconfort. Il était si étroit autour de moi et son corps si réactif à chacune de mes caresses que j'eus la confirmation que je disais très exactement ce que j'avais à faire, autant pour moi que pour lui.

Posséder ce corps trop fin, d'apparence si fragile, mais d'apparence seulement, m'avait tant manqué ! Trois ans que j'essayais vainement de retrouver ces sensation pour lesquelles ce soir j'étais prêt à me damner. Trois ans que je cherchais le moindre subterfuge pour oublier ma frustration et ma peine.

Le lieu était incongru, la situation tout autant, j'aurais dû le frapper plutôt que lui faire l'amour, quoi qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup d'amour dans mes gestes brusques, et pourtant je n'y avais jamais pris autant de plaisir. Avoir Holmes tout entier offert à mes pulsions et faire cela justement à l'endroit même où j'avais tant pleuré mais qui désormais ne signifiait plus rien était comme une façon de tourner la page, de faire table rase d'un passé que j'avais justement tellement espéré révolu.

Alors je possédai ce corps si désirable, le marquant de mes dents, de mes ongles, savourant chaque cri, chaque frisson que je provoquais, comme si j'y voyais dans chaque manifestation de son plaisir une revanche sur ces trois années de torture.

Je le détestais toujours et pourtant n'envisageais plus de le laisser m'échapper, ce que je m'échinais à lui faire comprendre en le prenant si fort.

Me mouvant plus vite en lui, je pris sa virilité tendue dans ma main, geste que je n'avais jamais fait avec mes autres amants, me préoccupant alors toujours uniquement de mon propre plaisir, mais que je retrouvais tout naturellement. Après tout c'était définitivement avec lui que faire l'amour apparaissait comme le plus normal. Dans ces conditions nous combler autant l'un que l'autre n'aurait pu être plus simple. Alors j'entrepris de le caresser avec la même force que je mettais dans mes coups de reins. Holmes s'était accroché à la stèle, ses phalanges blanchies sous l'effort et grognait sans discontinuité, marmonnant quelquefois des encouragements dont je n'avais guère pourtant besoin. Rien ne m'était de toute façon plus efficace que son corps tout entier offert.

Il vint dans un cri, me surprenant dans sa façon de se contracter tout autour de moi. J'avais oublié combien c'était bon de le sentir perdre pied, combien c'était jouissif de le savoir s'abandonner, à plus forte raison quand j'étais seul responsable de cet état de fait.

Je ne ralentis nullement la cadence en le sentant alangui contre moi et je sentis à mesure que le feu me gagnait ma haine pour mon amant refluer. Je l'avais retrouvé, il était à nouveau tout à moi, alors tout était pour le mieux. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je jouis à mon tour, l'extase m'apportant un apaisement que je n'avais pas connu un instant ces trois dernières années.

Me sentant tout entier vidé, je me laissais retomber sur mon amant, embrassant sa nuque moite tandis que ma respiration haletante se calmait lentement. Je n'avais nulle envie de m'éloigner, de me vêtir et de rentrer chez moi, chez nous… Reprendre ma vie, même avec Sherlock à mes côtés, sous-entendait prendre du même coup certaines décisions que je ne voulais pas gérer. Je voulais juste demeurer ici même, à tenir mon compagnon désormais silencieux contre mon cœur sans songer à un futur quel qu'il soit.

Holmes sembla comprendre et surtout respecter ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant guère, car il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste même si sa position était probablement plus inconfortable encore que la mienne, pas plus qu'il ne donna l'impression de s'ennuyer. Alors nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, mon esprit enfin en paix. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de nous, pas âme qui vive à proximité, nous étions comme seuls au monde, comme cela aurait toujours dû être.

« Qu'on se le dise, je vous déteste toujours autant », dis-je tout à coup tandis que cette vérité me frappait de plein fouet.

Je l'aimais, oh mon dieu comme je l'aimais, ce que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais cessé de faire, mais la haine était au moins aussi présente, m'animant du même coup de sentiments comme je n'en avais jamais connu, rendant mon lien avec lui plus unique et particulier. Dans ces conditions la perte une nouvelle fois apparaissait plus insurmontable encore qu'apprendre à lui pardonner. Pourtant je savais déjà combien lui pardonner justement me serait difficile. La façon presque violente avec laquelle je venais de le faire mien en témoignait, j'avais bien trop de rage en moi et pour cela je me faisais peur. Mais que pouvais-je bien faire face à cela à part l'aimer plus fort et prier pour que les choses s'arrangent ?

Mais comme toujours alors que j'étais en proie à mille tourments mon ami ne comprenait ni ne partageait cet état d'esprit, comme en témoigna la légèreté de son ton quand il prit la parole, détail qui ne fut pas pour m'apaiser.

« Le contraire m'aurait déçu de votre part.

\- Cela vous amuse ?

\- Pas le moins du monde mon vieux. Je puis vous assurer que si les rôles avaient été inversés je vous aurais étranglé.

\- C'est là la différence entre vous et moi. Jamais je ne vous aurais trompé de la sorte. J'ai toujours tenu trop à vous. »

Je paraissais plus affecté que n'aurais voulu, pourtant réprimer mes émotions n'a jamais fait partie de mes points forts. Mais mentir à cet homme si perspicace était-il seulement utile de toute façon ?

Mon compagnon me repoussa sans guère de douceur et réajusta ses vêtements. Je tombais lourdement assis et fit de même sans le quitter du regard, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. C'était lui le menteur, le manipulateur et pourtant il me semblait avoir commis une faute. Décidément c'était le monde à l'envers, comme trop souvent auprès de Holmes et effectivement quand il se tourna vers moi et braqua sur moi ses yeux à l'éclat glacial je sus que je l'avais – involontairement ? – blessé. La panique m'envahit en comprenant que malgré mes mots je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre. Pourtant il ne fuit pas comme je l'avais craint mais s'assit au contraire tout contre moi. Comme toujours dans ces moments de grande proximité je me sentis immédiatement un peu plus serein. Voilà qu'il se conduisait en adulte sans fuir la confrontation. Ne sachant guère comment encourager cette tendance je me contentai de poser une main apaisante sur son genou.

« C'est donc ce que vous pensez ? s'enquit-il tristement. Que je ne tiens pas à vous ? C'est pourtant tout le contraire ! En Suisse et depuis trois ans je n'ai agi justement qu'en pensant à vous. Faire le mort, quitter sa vie, ses repères, c'est difficile, même pour quelqu'un comme moi. Pourtant je l'ai fait sans une once d'hésitation parce que c'était le mieux pour vous. Sans Moriarty, Moran demeurait tout de même une menace plus que sérieuse pour vous. Vous savez comment cela fonctionne, rien de plus efficace pour parvenir à bout de son ennemi que s'en prendre à sa seule faiblesse. C'est vous cher John mon unique faiblesse. »

Je rougis à cette déclaration mais préférai ne pas la relever parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Je choisis plutôt de défendre mon honneur que je continuais à estimer bafoué.

« J'aurais pu me défendre seul. A plus forte raison avec vous à mes côtés. Vous auriez dû me laisser le choix.

\- Alors vous n'avez vraiment rien compris ! »

La violence de sa réaction me figea, confirmant qu'effectivement je n'avais pas compris grand-chose.

« Et prendre le risque qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ? reprit-il d'un ton intense que je ne lui connaissais pas. Jamais. Moran est aussi vicieux que ne l'était son mentor, je ne pouvais le laisser sur votre route. Moi mort il retournait dans l'ombre. Mon frère avait un œil sur vous et moi j'avais l'esprit tranquille pour faire ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Et moi ? m'écriai-je, pas aussi satisfait que j'aurais voulu par son explication. Votre attachement à mon égard me touche plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, cependant vous avez oublié une donnée essentielle à votre plan si génial, et non des moindres. Le calvaire que j'ai vécu à vous croire perdu…

\- Une donnée essentielle je confirme. A ma décharge je vous pensais bien casé avec Mrs. Watson, je n'ai pas imaginé que vous souffririez à ce point.

\- Ainsi tout comme moi vous avez sous-estimé mon attachement à votre égard.

\- Manifestement. Nous sommes quittes en ce cas ? »

J'eus un petit rire sans joie, me demandant comment j'aurais pu ne pas le voir venir. Pourtant aussi manipulé me sentais-je je savais qu'il avait été sincère, je m'accrochais à cela.

« Je voudrais que ce soit aussi simple. »

Tandis que je parlais, une boule désagréable s'était logée dans ma gorge pourtant je me forçais à continuer bravement.

« Mais je ne peux vous pardonner aussi facilement. J'ai eu trop mal. »

Avec un hochement de tête il me prit la main, entremêlant amoureusement nos doigts.

« Je comprends. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

Je l'aurais davantage imaginé à tempêter, s'emporter, me menacer même, pour me faire entendre son point de vue, aussi fus-je tout à fait surpris de sa réaction. Etait-ce le signe qu'il devenait adulte ?

J'aimais l'idée. Et je ne doutais plus que le pardon viendrait bel et bien en temps voulu. Quelques heures plus tôt à peine j'étais au bord du gouffre, à présent je renouais enfin avec l'espoir, c'était bon. Et je retrouvais du même coup cette vie faite d'imprévus, parce que c'était la vie avec Holmes justement. Notre présence dans cet endroit en était la meilleure des preuves.

Serrant plus fort la main dans la mienne je jetai un regard tout autour de nous, réalisant pour la première fois que cela n'aurait pu être plus lugubre. Trois ans de séparation et voilà que nous avions fait l'amour au beau milieu d'un cimetière, là où n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre. C'était de la folie. Le vent dans les arbres, les allées plongées dans l'obscurité et nous souriant comme deux idiots… aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre. Nous étions décidément bien assortis.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qui se voulait positive que je sus ce que j'avais à faire.

« Venez, lançai-je en me levant. Rentrons chez nous. »

Et la perspective de retourner à Baker Street ne m'était plus apparu aussi tentante depuis une éternité. A cet égard un quelconque pardon de ma part était bien anecdotique.

**THE END.**


End file.
